1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a financial device and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a customer has conducted a financial transaction while being in direct contact with a teller through a window in a financial institution. However, the appearance of ATM (Automatic Teller Machine) has made a breakthrough in terms of various aspects. Specifically, while a customer's waiting time is significantly reduced, a customer can conduct a financial transaction any time even after the business of a financial institution is closed. From the viewpoint of a financial institution, a financial service processing time can be reduced, and business efficiency can be improved due to the reduction of manpower and cost.
The ATM basically provides a variety of financial activities which are performed in a financial institution such as a bank or village fund.
In order to conduct an account transfer, balance inquiry, withdrawal or bankbook update, a user may simply operate an ATM installed in a bank without coming in contact with a teller of the bank. Thus, the user can conduct a desired financial transaction within a short time. Due to such advantages of the ATM, the number of customers using an ATM, the number of installed ATMs, and the number of places where an ATM is installed have rapidly increased. Nowadays, ATMs can be easily found anywhere.
However, since the conventional ATM waits in a power-on state even when a financial transaction such as deposit, withdrawal, transfer or account inquiry is not conducted by a customer, a waste of electric power occurs.
In order to solve such a problem, a power saving mode has been applied to the ATM. In the power saving mode, the ATM turns off a monitor when the ATM is not used, and turns on the monitor when sensing a user who accesses the ATM. However, since only the monitor is controlled in the monitor power saving mode, the power saving effect of the ATM corresponds to only approximately 10% of the total power consumption, which means that the power saving effect is not satisfactory.